R & R
by Anne Hunter
Summary: After getting caught in the jungle, Rock hits a slump. Thinking that he can't do anything right and he is always second guessing himself now. Revy kicks his ass to a mountain resort for some R&R but not the kind he thought he'd be getting. Chang/Rock. Semi non-con.


**R & R**

**Summary: **After getting caught in the jungle, Rock hits a slump. Thinking that he can't do anything right and he is always second guessing himself now. Revy kicks his ass to a mountain resort for some R&R but not the kind he thought he'd be getting. Chang/Rock. Semi non-con.

"Rock! You're damn depressing, you know that?" Revy snapped at the twelfth shirt Rock had tried on "Just pick one and stick with it! I won't even pester you to get a Aloha one!"

"What if it's the wrong one?" He questioned softly, slugging out of the deep blue button up he'd just tried on "What if I mess up again?"

"Rock, it's just a shirt!"

"No it's not!" the ex-business man shouted, causing people to glance his way but no one in Ruanaproa really paid attention to fights. They'd probably seen worse at breakfast "I put everyone in danger because I was too careless and I got caught! What if one of you die next time?"

"What makes you think I'd come for you next time?" Revy mumbled, rubbing her head to stave off a migraine when she saw the tears spring to Rock's eyes "Oh hell. Don't cry!" he hushed the man embarrassedly "Look, I know exactly what you need." She smiled gently as she pulled the dark blue button up back over her f... woah, was she even really thinking this? She pulled it back onto her fri... friend's... shoulders and buttoned it up, leaving the top two open.

"You... you do?" Rock sniffed then gasped as he was pushed back into a chair and Revy pulled his grey pants off "What the hell, Revy? What I need is NOT to be stripped in public!"

Revy ignored him as she moved to another rack and pulled off a pair of dark jeans "Put these on, that pathetic excuse of whatever you think are pants are long dead." She glared at the man until he reluctantly slipped into the jeans then put his shoes back on "What you need is R&R. And I know the perfect person for the job."

"Really?" Rock asked somewhat excited at the notion of getting away from life threatening situations for a day or two but his smile faltered when he saw Revy's grin "Where.. is it exactly?"

Rock stood in his new cloths before what looked like the entrance to a hot spring. Besides the tons of security, the twenty or so visible guards and the insanely huge guns they handled, it would have looked rather inviting.

"See you tomorrow, Rock." Revy called happily from the back seat as Dutch and Benny both gave him somewhat apologetic looks.

"Hey!" he moaned before they could leave "Didn't I need like an overnight bag? What the hell am I going to wear tomorrow morning?"

"Don't worry about it." Revy grinned manically and then the Black Lagoon crew were off, their red car fading into the distance.

When he was all alone, one of the guards grunted rather roughly to get his attention and Rock turned very slowly, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't actually get beaten to a pulp "What is our business here?" he asked gruffly.

Rock swallowed thickly but found his voice coming out much more steady than he thought it would have "Revy, Two-Hands, brought me here for some... R&R. She said that I could just go in."

The guard nodded "Follow me."

Rock did as he was told and they walked through a pair of huge wooden doors. As he was lead down the multiple corridors, he took his time to look around since the guard was, seemingly, in no hurry. No matter how deep they got into the house, it was still as if sunlight were seeping through the ceiling to warm his skin but not uncomfortably so. He didn't see many other people. Strangely, they were always in a group of two and Rock wondered if maybe Revy has sent him to a couple's spa as a joke.

He continued following until they stopped at a door that looked exactly the same as every other one "The person who'll be attending to you is in here." And then he turned and left.

Rock didn't take offence; he was used to Revy treating him as though he didn't exist. Instead, he raised his hand to knock then began doubting himself. What if the person inside thought his knocking was rude and didn't open for him? What if the person behind these doors was waiting for him to knock and then he didn't and he had to spend the night outside the door?

Taking a gamble that he really wasn't happy with, Rock raised his fist with finality and shut his eyes to knock only to hear a slight sliding sound and his fist softly collided with the palm of someone he would never have suspected to be here "Mr... Mr. Chang?" he asked shyly.

Chang smiled down at the younger man, his sunglasses making his eyes hard to read but his smile looked friendly enough "Ah, Rock. Welcome, welcome."

"You work here?" Rock asked in awe as his loose fist was lowered but Chang still gently clung to his fingers instead of letting them go.

"Work here, I run this place. I do however take on some special clients but that's a rare occasion." And he pulled gently at the fingers between his own as he lead Rock into the room that he'd come out of. It was very warm inside, steam floating softly in the air as they walked deeper within. After a minute or so, they stopped by a bench and Chang let go of Rock's fingers "You should be honoured." He smirked "Now. Let's get you more comfortable. Take off your clothes."

Rock's brain took a moment to register what the older man had just asked but, when he did, blush floated to his cheeks "Why... why can't I just stay as I am?"

Chang laughed and the sound somehow forced Rock to relax a little, it kind of reminded him of how Revy laughed "Revy told me that she brought you new clothes." The taller man said, taking a step into Rock's personal space "You wouldn't want them to get ruined by the hot spring now, would you?" his voice had dropped an octave and Rock felt a uncharacteristic shiver run down his spine at the words, even more so when the Mafia boss reached forward and playfully popped the first button on his shirt "I could always do it for you." He hummed sensually, his body now only a few centimetres away from Rocks "Revy pulled a lot of strings and Dutch and Benny paid a lot of money for you to come here and find yourself again." Rock couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat as the next few buttons on his shirt were undone and Chang's warm fingers brushed his skin "Might as well make the most of the opportunity."

Rock nodded reluctantly and looked up closing his eyes when Chang chuckled and undid the rest of the buttons before slipping his hands under the dark blue material on Rock's shoulders to push it down his arms, dragging his heated hands along the smaller man's arms and to his wrists. Goosebumps shot up on Rock's skin despite the warmth of the room as Chang's clothed body pressed up against his for barely a second as the taller man pulled the shirt off and then he was gone as he folded the material and put it onto the bench. Rock didn't know why his body was reacting so intently to the older man's touch. He'd never been attracted to men before, then again, all the men he'd known before Black Lagoon had been disgusting and perverted or the all around family man. Maybe it was because the man, somehow, reminded him of Revy and, while Rock knew that he and she could never go anywhere romantically, he was still a man and she was still a very attractive woman.

The blush on Rock's cheeks was cute, Chang thought, and it only deepened when he reached forward yet again and flicked open the button on the smaller man's jeans. Rock whimpered softly as the denim was dragged down his legs and he kicked off his shoes before lifting one leg at a time so Chang could pull them off along with his socks. Standing only in his jocks, Rock really didn't want to open his eyes but they popped wide when his hips were taken in warm hands and he was turned around. His breath hitched when Chang pressed his whole body to the smaller man's back and Rock desperately wanted to say something until he felt something being wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see a fluffy, white towel and tanned hands tying a tight knot with the corners. He let out a sigh of relief at the thought that he was done but then gasped loudly as hands slid up his outer thighs and under the towel to hook into his underwear before pulling it down his legs.

All his clothes now on the bench and only a towel covering his modesty, Rock suddenly felt very exposed. He was wondering to himself why he wasn't putting up a fight about Revy's mentor getting handsey with him. He was so embarrassed that he was sure the red had permanently died his cheeks by now. How was this supposed to make him relax? Every muscle in his body was tight as a bow and his jaw clenched so hard that his teeth hurt. It took him a moment to realise that Chang was no longer touching him and he slowly opened his eyes only to choke on a gasp as Chang pulled his own shirt over his head.

The mob boss was all smooth skin over ripped muscles. You'd never have guessed from looking at him in general. Rock had assumed that he'd be like every other high roller in Ruanaprou, fat, or at least chubby because he got his thugs to do everything for him... apparently not. The man's shoulders were wide and his arms big with muscle, only a little smaller than Dutch's arms and his abbs were a perfectly chizzled twelve-pack from the bottom of his flat pecks to the perfect v-line leading into his pants. Rock suddenly felt very self conscious about his own body, his arms quickly coming up to wrap around his stomach and chest. Other than the missions and walking everywhere when Benny wasn't around to drive him, Rock had never worked out a day in his life. He wasn't fat by any means and he knew he had muscle but it was all soft curves on him and his four-pack felt intensely inferior at the moment. Hell, he didn't even have hair on his legs, it was as if puberty had only affected his voice or something. Chang had a thin dark trail leading down from his navel and into his – towel, when had that changed? Rock's eyes continued down and he was almost certain that the towel was too short on the long legs.

A hand on his back made him jump and Chang chuckled at the younger man's nervousness "Man, Revy wasn't kidding. You really need to relax." His hand slid low into the dip of Rock's back as he started guiding the man further into the room which seemed never ending. It got a little cooler but not uncomfortably so and, before Rock knew it, he was standing at the edge of the hot spring. Chang got in first then held his hand out to Rock "The water can't relax you out there." He smiled.

Rock hesitantly took the offered hand and stepped down into the water. God, it was heaven. It was as if his entire body had suddenly gone into a pleasure overdrive and every muscle in his body disintegrated. It was quite a surprise when Rock found himself half emerged in water and strong arms holding him up. His eyes drifted up and the blush was back when he found Chang's face so close. The older man was smiling like a maniac and Rock couldn't bring himself to put the anger behind the next words he mumbled "What's so funny?" he asked, adverting his eyes as Chang carried him through the water.

"It's obvious that this is your first time here." The mob boss chuckled as he sat them down on the steps within the spring, the water now reaching their chests "I was still studying when I found out about these springs. I accidently went to the wrong floor of the library and took out a book on ancient healing instead of politics. I was tired that day so I only looked at the book number and not the title so, when I got home, I had nothing else to do and I read the book. These springs have amazing deep healing properties, both physical and psychological. The water was said to be blessed by Borvo, the Celtic-Lusitanian god of water healing."

"So you dropped out of politics to become a mob boss with a hot spring spa resort?" Rock asked. His body felt boneless but his mind was surprisingly clear. He didn't feel tired at all.

Chang laughed again and Rock decided that he liked the sound "No, I did drop politics but I took up tourism while I learnt medicine from a black market surgeon. This was originally a nature reserve before I took it over. It took a lot of money to buy it but, every man has a price, even for what he never wishes to sell... and I only allow fifty people up here a year. Bookings are backed up for years. You're lucky Revy knows just how to press my buttons."

Rock nodded as he leaned back against the side of the spring "So the water is what made me fall?" he asked softly, still embarrassed.

"Yes." Chang replied just as softly. The healing properties go to where the body is most stressed. By your reaction, you are having some serious issues my friend. It's for situations like this that every guest has a chaperone." Oh, Rock thought, that would explain why everyone was in pairs "It's about time to get out now."

Rock moaned softly in apprehension "No, we just got in."

Chang laughed "We've been in here for over an hour already Rock." The smaller man's head shot up in disbelief. No way! He managed, with great difficulty, to bring his hand up to his face to see that his fingers were, indeed, wrinkly. Chang smiled and stood from his seat.

Rock felt the blush return and hoped that he could blame it on the hot spring. Water dripped down Chang's body and moisture clung to his hair. Rock cocked his head to the side as he looked up at the mob boss' offered hand, then his gaze passed the appendage to the older man's face "Aren't your glasses steamed up?" he asked, weakly reaching up for the hand "How can you see?"

Chang pulled Rock up and the smaller man bonelessly fell against him "I make due. Most people get creeped out by my eyes so I've learned to just look passed the steam."

Rock was having trouble getting his legs to work. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his feet under him to stand "This is ridiculous." He muttered, forgetting about the sunglasses "How am I going to get to my room like this?" With no warning, his feet (however wobbly they were) left the ground and he was lifted into Chang's arms, bridal style, as easily as if he weighed nothing. He let out a rather undignified yelp and threw his, slowly strengthening, arms around Chang's neck so he wouldn't fall. Chang laughed and the vibration carried into Rock's body. It felt good "You're really strong." He muttered to relieve himself of the awkwardness of finding himself in another man's arms.

"You're not that heavy, Rock." The next words were breathed into Rock's ear and a shiver rocked his body because he couldn't stop it "Makes you easy to manhandle." Chang was shocked by the reaction he received by the new pirate but not displeased. This evening may turn out to be more interesting than he'd thought "Let's get you back to your room and out of this wet towel." He grinned when he squeezed his fingers and, instead of finding said wet towel, he found a smooth thigh beneath his palm. The material had obviously slipped up when Rock had stumbled from the spring, how inconceivably perfect?

Rock only held on tighter as he was carried through the resort. He was so embarrassed to be in nothing but a very wet town that seemed in danger of falling off and being CARRIED like a child. He buried his face in Chang's neck in an attempt to hide but, as they passed the dining hall, he couldn't help but look up. A few low tables were spread out around the room and people sat on pillows, eating and talking quietly; either by themselves or with their chaperones. A woman in a not-so-modest kimono sat in the far corner on her own pile of pillows and played a flute softly. A cool breeze floated in through the open doors and candles provided the only light in the room besides the moonshine. Rock suddenly wished that he'd kept his eyes open. He'd gotten to the resort in the late afternoon and it had been nice but, at night, it was beautiful and he'd missed it because he'd been too embarrassed to look around.

"You can't eat the food here." Chang whispered in his ear and the warm breath against his neck made Rock shiver again.

"Why not?"

"It's all grown organically. With the water from the springs all around here, all the food is basically an aphrodisiac."

The logic made sense to Rock but that didn't stop him from asking "How come they're eating it?" he asked, referring to the other guests.

"Keeps the experience sensual." Chang answered "Makes them want to come back. Plus all the chaperones here are also prostitutes so they can if they want to. I'm not." Rock blushed again and Chang was suddenly struck with the thought that, maybe, he should've let the smaller man have some... It would be an interesting experience "Come, I'm sure you're tired."

Rock shook his head as he was carried away "No. I am hungry though. Do you have anything not... toxic?"

Chang laughed at the way he said it but nodded "Sure. I'll have someone bring it to your room."

Rock nodded his thanks against Chang's neck and the rest of the walk back to the room assigned to Rock was taken in silence. Rock admired the open landscape from the open walls and the architecture of the tranquil place that seemed to be out of a dream but his gaze always managed to be drawn back to Chang's face. His earlier statement about his eyes had slipped back into the forefront of Rock's mind and he was becoming increasingly more curious. His mind started ticking away. What could Chang really do to him other than drop him and he strongly assumed that, even if that did happen, he'd simply melt into the floor.

In a quick move, Rock reached up and swiped Chang's sunglasses off of his face and popped them onto his own head. The older man stopped walking instantly in shock and looked down at the gutsy little man in his arms who was looking up at him with big dark eyes.

Rock didn't know what he'd been expecting but a pair of the greenest eyes he'd ever seen had not been it. Chang's features were all distinctly Asian except for the piercing green colour. It was amazing, how could people be scared? Oh, that's how. The shock had turned into a glare and those eyes narrowed dangerously "Why did you do that?" he asked, voice low and that shouldn't have made Rock relax even more than he already was.

"I was curious." Rock stated simply, glad that his voice didn't shake "They're beautiful." He said, smiling softly and suddenly Chang felt as if he'd been doused in the spring as his legs went slightly weak.

Chang smiled back, always the charmer and continued walking "Thank you." He said simply before he finally stopped in front of a door. He gently put Rock down so he could open the door but the man's legs still hadn't recovered "You were really stressed, Rock. What happened?"

Rock dropped his gaze and tried, almost desperately, to stand on his own "I got caught." He murmured "On the mission you gave us, I made the wrong choice and got caught. Revy nearly died getting me back. If she'd gotten hurt... I would never have forgiven myself."

Chang rolled his eyes "You need to stop thinking about other people." He sighed, wrapping an arm more firmly around Rock's waist to move him further into the room "You can't care too much in this job. Revy knew the risks when she went back for you. Hell, she probably got wet from it. I love the girl like a daughter, a smoking hot daughter I'd love to have a roll in the hay with, but she's bat shit crazy and with a death wish to boot."

They'd gotten to the middle of the room and Chang lowered Rock to the floor before pulling the towel from the smaller man's body. Rock squeaked and instantly moved to cover himself. Hands going down and knees coming up "St... Stop taking my clothes off!" He stuttered, blush firing his cheeks.

Chang laughed loudly as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a thin kimono "What's wrong Rocky Baby?" he asked "Don't you enjoy being naked in front of other men?"

Rock blanched at the nick name. Only Revy called him that and he gratefully accepted the kimono. Slipping his arms into it and clumsily pulling it closed around him when he failed in tying the belt around his hips. The bottom draped around him on the floor but he just tried to cover himself as much as possible "Yes. I've never been naked in front of anyone before."

That seemed to catch Chang's attention and those green eyes snapped to the blushing man on the floor "You're a virgin." It wasn't a question. A sly grin slowly spread over Chang's face and the dark little place in his mind, that made him the twisted fuck he was, snapped. This was just too good an opportunity to give up.

"I..." Rock stuttered, feeling his heart speed up at the sudden change in Chang's body posture. He didn't seem carefree and relaxed anymore. He looked dangerous and Rock, very quickly, realised that he should be scared "I've had... a han... handjob before!" he insisted as the older man advanced on him. His limbs had gained enough strength by now to hold him up when he leaned away from the advancing man but not enough to pull himself away.

His legs trembled as Chang crouched before him and put a hand on his knee, pushing the kimono aside "You've never had anyone stare at your body completely naked?" he asked, already knowing the answer in the panic that leaked into the dark eyes "Never had someone's hands touch the skin under your clothes?" his hand slid from the knee down a trembling thigh. God, he loved kimono's, they were so easy to get rid of. Rock's hand came up to press against Chang's chest but he was too weak for it to have any actual effect as the man's hips pressed between his knees "Have you even kissed anyone, Rock?"

Rock was terrified. Admittedly he'd found Chang attractive as soon as the man had taken his shirt off but that didn't mean that he wanted the man to touch him "I have!" He demanded. It was only once and it wasn't that great but he had kissed someone. She'd been his date to his final year farewell, she'd insisted on a midnight kiss before she'd taken him around the back of the school gym and, a really bad handjob later, he'd left her blowing the teacher who'd caught them. Bloody perverts had wanted him to be in the middle of a threesome and he'd fled in a blind panic.

Now he was trapped. Now he couldn't run and Chang had grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet those poisonous green eyes "I'm going to enjoy this." The man breathed, his voice thick with lust. Rock refused to acknowledge the answering tingle that ran through his veins and kept trying to pull away but Chang's muscles weren't just for show and he was held tight. Chang came closer and Rock snapped his eyes closed, waiting for the moment when... something would happen. The expected kiss never came as he was suddenly picked up again and thrust over Chang's shoulder for a few seconds as he was carried across the room and deposited on the western styled bed.

Rock had barely stopped bouncing when Chang was on top of him, pressing his body down into the mattress and kissing him. The kiss was nothing like Rock remembered a kiss to be. Chang's lips were soft but they dominated his mouth. His own lips were forced open for Chang to explore his mouth and his struggles were useless as he pressed and thrashed under the hard body. The towel around Chang's hips had turned cold and the man was getting annoyed with it so he tore it from is body with a growl. Rock blushed furiously as he was confronted with his first look of a full grown, naked man. Chang was huge. Rock didn't know why that was what he noticed first but he was pretty sure that he knew where this whole thing was going and it was gonna end up hurting.

"St... stop!" he panted as the man leaned over him again and started kissing and biting his neck. Rock couldn't deny that it felt good but Revy! Revy was practically in love with this guy, he might as well be sleeping with his best friend's boyfriend "Revy!" he shouted, trying to get Chang to see the same logic he did "She's... you can't do this to her!" he demanded.

Chang only laughed and continued to ignore the weak attempts to get him off as he pushed the Kimono off of Rock's shoulders. The whole thing didn't come off but it did fall open to reveal pink nipples, tanned skin and the cutest, quivering four-pack. He leaned forward to kiss Rocks stomach and moaned when the body beneath him arched and clenched. No matter what Rock was saying, his virgin body was enjoying the treatment "Revy's not mine and I'm not hers." He growled at the mention of her name when he was supposed to be the only one on Rock's mind now "Now listen." He said, harshly gripping the smaller man's hips tight enough to receive a whimper "Revy has issues. I moved on from her because she's messed up and that makes her beautiful but I don't care what she feels for me. I'll never be with her because she can't handle all this."

Rock choked out a sob as the man he knew that Revy loved spoke of her as if she was nothing "She's stronger than I am... so let me go! I want to leave."

"You can't even walk." Chang laughed and it was creepy that the laugh hadn't changed at all "And I will not be ordered around in my own establishment let along in my own bed."

Rock gasped and went completely still "This is... this is your... bed?"

"It'll be your bed too in the next half an hour." Chang grinned, his hand moving in a flash to grab between Rock's legs. The younger man's head flew back as he screamed as he balls were squeezed and his manhood stroked. Chang liked that "Vocal, aren't you... I'm really going to enjoy this."

Rock's fingers dug into Chang's hair and he pulled as hard as he could but the action did nothing, only seeming to encourage the green eyed mafia to do more and Rock let out a choked sob as a warm heat suddenly encased his quickly hardening manhood. He thrashed and kicked and hit and pulled but there just wasn't enough power behind his struggles for them to be effective.

Chang had pushed the kimono away so that it only hung off of Rock's elbows as he'd gripped soft thighs and swallowed Rock down. The kid's body was so honest, reacting to everything that Chang did to him. Rock was all soft surfaces and slim muscle, rounded curves and sweet flesh. It was as if his body had been made for pleasure, designed to be sampled as though a feast and Chang did just that. Letting the now hard cock fall from his mouth, Chang kissed and licked his way over Rock's inner thighs, loving how the man trembled and moaned.

Rock felt tears slip from his eyes as his body betrayed him so brutally. He never wanted the kisses to end, they felt so amazing and the hands felt so good as they touched and groped. He couldn't help the moans dripping from his lips when Chang moved up his body and licked his nipples while his hand went down Rock's side to grab his ass tightly. Everything just felt so good, so good!

Rock didn't realise that he'd said it out loud until Chang practically purred into his ear "That's it, let go baby. Let someone else make you feel good for a change." Their groins ground together and both men groaned at the friction "Let someone stronger than you make the decisions."

Rock didn't know why that idea made him harder than he'd ever been in his life but it did and he couldn't help but obey "Yes!" he whimpered "God, Chang!" his head fell back and his mouth opened in a gasp as a strong hand ran down the length of his arching body to low on his stomach and pushed him down into the sheets. The pressure was building in his belly and the warmth of the hand only added to the sensation.

Chang watched the man beneath him unravel and decided that he was going to keep him. His fingers slid into Rock's open mouth and the younger man choked slightly before Chang told him to suck. He did and Chang groaned as he imagined that warm heat and red lips around his cock. The kid was a natural. He pulled his fingers out with an obscene pop and grabbed Rock's leg to put his knee over his shoulder. Rock looked confused when all movement just stopped. He looked up at Chang who was staring down at him with cloudy green eyes, God those eyes! "Did I... do... something wrong?" he gasped, chest heaving.

Chang watched the man beneath him become self conscious again. It was cute but not nearly sexy enough "No at all, lovely." He answered and pressed one spit slicked finger into Rock's hole. Rock screamed and all the strength he had lost due to the spring seemed to come back to him as the finger pushed in all the way and rammed straight into something that had him sitting up, only forcing the digit in further and Chang's hot body closer.

The sudden move had Chang gasping and his free arm instantly went around Rock's back as he was rocked back onto his knees and he pulled the smaller man flush against his body, effectively dragging Rock into his lap. He was so tight. Even the spring hadn't loosened him. Chang groaned hard as he started rocking his hips up against where his finger entered the man. He was usually controlled during sex, always the one making his partner go insane with pleasure, but he'd never felt so close to losing control.

Rock panted hard and fast. His dick was caught against his own fluttering stomach and Chang's fantastic abdomen and the friction was pure ecstasy. His arms wrapped around the older man's neck and he could do nothing but allow himself to be rocked onto the one... two... fingers scissoring his sphincter open. Every second thrust pressed against that magical spot inside him and he grabbed tighter, moaned louder, anything in an attempt to release his climax which was just out of reach. The fingers left and his knee slipped off of Chang's shoulder to catch in his elbow but Rock was beyond caring. He didn't care what Chang did to him from here on out, as long as he did something!

Chang couldn't untangle himself from Rock's limbs. His legs just went for miles around his hips and his arms refused to let go of his neck. The position was more intimate that Chang had ever fucked another person but he simply smiled and bit into the long neck in front of him as he finally pressed up into the tight body above him.

Rock's world shrunk down to the pain that ripped through him for a full two seconds as he was impaled on Chang's cock before the tip brushed his prostate and the pleasure burst back with a vengeance. He screamed his voice raw as the older man thrust into his body, hard and fast, with no restraint. His head fell back and his body arched but Chang's arms around him refused to let him get away. He gasped when Chang leaned forward, pressing him back into the mattress and angling deeper.

Rock cursed himself for being reduced to little more than a screaming pile of hyper-sensitive nerves but he could do nothing about it. Chang was just too strong and too dominating as the older man claimed his lips once again in a kiss that stole his breath and burned so deep that Rock found himself arching between the bed and the hard body above him, his legs wrapping tightly around Chang's waist and his fingers digging into the sheets as he screamed out his orgasm into the warm night air.

The feeling of the younger man constricting harshly around him brought Chang to a quick finish and his entire body contracted hard as he let loose inside of Rock's body. Both panted heavily as they clung to each other, riding out the aftershock of their release, Rock's body trembled uncontrollably and Chang just couldn't find it in himself to let the smaller man go. If the sweat on their skin hadn't started to cool, they might have stayed there forever.

Finally, Rock's arms fell bonelessly to the side and his legs slid down from Chang's hips. Chang groaned softly as he reluctantly lifted himself onto his arms but couldn't bring himself to go further. He was practically hard again as he looked down at the man below him. Rock's hair was spread out on the pillow beneath him, it was getting a bit long, his kissed red lips were parted sensually to take in air which filled his lungs, pushing his chest out towards Chang as if offering more. Come stained the flat stomach and his hips seated Chang's perfectly, even if a few bruises were forming around the jutting bone. Dark eyes were glazed over from the pleasure overdose and Chang decided that Rock would not be returning to the Black Lagoon Company the next day. The man was going to stay here, in Chang's bed and be sated every waking moment for the rest of his life.

Rock noticed the green eyes staring down at him with pleasure tinted lenses. A pink tongue slipped over Chang's lips and Rock didn't like the smirk that came over the man's face "Get off of me." He managed to whisper past his raw vocal cords. The man above him didn't move and Rock was just too tired to care when his wrists were captured and pressed down on either side of his head.

"Never." Chang whispered, leaning down to kiss those red lips and was pleasantly surprised when Rock accepted the kiss "You have no idea what you look like right now." He murmured, his eyes raking over every inch of flesh within sight "It's a sin that you're not a working boy." Rock blanched at that but Chang shut him up when one of his wrists was released and a warm hand slid down his side "This body was designed for sex, intended to be pleasured and to return it, made to be dominated and planned to be devoured over and over again." The green eyes left Rock's body and caught his eyes, "I'm going to keep you all to myself."

Rock turned his head away, blush flooding his face "Revy will get me back. Dutch won't let you steal a member of his crew."

Chang sighed but still did not stop touching the responsive body "I'm a selfish man."

"You can't keep me here." Rock stated, even as his body trembled softly from the touches over his sensitive skin "I'll run away."

That didn't anger Chang the way Rock thought it would. Instead, the man pressed his body back down on top of Rock's and the younger man's breath hitched from the contact of those hard muscles "I'll tie you to this very bed." Chang purred into Rock's ear "I'll leave you here, all day, with a toy inside you so that by the time I get back every night, you'll be begging me to take you." He couldn't believe how much he wanted to keep this boy. He'd never wanted anything so much in his life... and only after one lay?

The kiss stole Rock's breath away as well as his mind as he felt the mob boss hardening inside of him "Ready for round two?" he gasped, clenching his inner muscles and then it was his turn to smirk when Chang let out a needy whimper.

"What about trying to escape?"

"That's tomorrow's problem. I still don't feel completely relaxed and it's your job to make me feel so."

Chang was surprised by the complete one-eighty in Rock's behaviour, to say the least, but he didn't complain as he thrust back into the man and was rewarded with a high pitched keen that went straight to his dick.

"Enough talk," Chang smirked "Let's get back to your R & R."

Hello

Sorry I kinda lost inspiration towards the end there.

Alright, I'm sorry for the semi non-con but apparently Chang becomes an asshole later on in the series. I haven't watched Black Lagoon in a LONG time so I don't remember. I also have no idea if Chang's eyes are really green but I have a thing for green eyes so... sexy! Oh, and Borvo is really a Celtic healing god. I Wikipedia'd him.

Hope you enjoyed, please review. I love feeling the love.

Until the next bout of inspiration

Anne Hunter


End file.
